No me engañes
by SamiraG
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que más amas en el mundo te engaña? ¿Sufres o le haces pagar por hacerte sufrir?
1. Chapter 1

Draco deslizó su mano por debajo de las sabanas y la coloco en la cadera de su pareja mientras sus labios apresaban su oreja para luego meter su lengua dentro de ella ocasionando que el hombre que estaba a su lado durmiendo emitiera un gemido y se revolviera en su sueño buscando más contacto.

Draco sonrió felinamente y metió su mano dentro del pantalón hasta alcanzar los bóxers. Una vez allí apretó el ya duro y grande paquete y lo movió en una sensual danza arriba y abajo mientras su boca atacaba dando pequeñas mordidas como si fuese un vampiro la piel dorada de su chico e inspiraba ese olor que volvía locos todos sus sentidos, su mano se deslizó hasta la goma del bóxer y entró ahí tocando la parte del cuerpo que más le gustaba del hombre que yacía a su lado. Lo tocó casi con adoración moviendo lentamente su mano en toda la largura del miembro sintiendo que se iba endureciendo y agrandando a medida que subía y bajaba hasta que lo sintió húmedo y ahí decidió que quería tenerlo en su boca.

Su chico ya despierto lanzaba débiles grititos que para el ojigris eran la gloria pues hace varios días que su amado le había impuesto una dieta de sexo que para él era como un castigo. El ojigris serpenteó hasta que estuvo encima de su pareja y le bajo lentamente los pantalones del pijama y junto con el su bóxer haciendo que su miembro saliera de ahí orgullosamente duro y chorreando liquido pre seminal a lo cual Draco se le hizo agua la boca.

Tal vez si era un adicto al sexo como le decía su amor a veces o tal vez era un adicto a Potter, si a Potter quien desde hace dos años era su novio y a quien deseaba con locura cada segundo del día desde los quince años.

Draco observaba en la oscuridad la cara de puro éxtasis de su pelinegro mientras su mano continuaba masturbándolo con mucha lentitud y decidió torturarlo un poco más para que supiera lo que su dieta le había causado a él por lo que bajo su cabeza y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la cadera, en la cara interna de los muslos, luego le dio una lamida traviesa muy superficial a su entrada y fue subiendo hasta las testículos metiendo uno en su boca y luego el otro, después sopló sobre el glande ya rojo y colocó el pulgar de su mano derecha y lo acarició suavemente para luego apretar la hendidura y extraer de ella el vital liquido y llevárselo a la boca chupando todo su dedo para no dejar que ninguna gota se le escapara, mientras miraba como su novio, quien tenía la respiración muy agitada, no perdía ningún detalle de lo que hacía llevó su boca hasta su pene y lo lamió cuan largo era varias veces para luego meterlo de a poco en la boca. Su lengua daba pequeños círculos alrededor del miembro de Harry mientras lo iba metiendo y sacando de su boca lentamente.

Draco podía sentir como Harry temblaba por la excitación y a decir verdad él también ya no aguantaba quería, no, necesitaba enterrarse en ese muy estrecho y caliente conducto y hundirse hasta lo más profundo de ese cuerpo y no salir de ahí en lo que le restaba de vida. Sintió la mano de Harry en su cabeza indicándole que aumentara el ritmo mientras su cadera se movía intentando penetrar más profundamente la boca de Draco.

El rubio se incorporó un poco abriéndole más las piernas y le sujetó con una mano izquierda su cadera mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciarle sus testículos para luego descender hasta donde está la fruncida entrada de su pareja y comenzó a acariciarla después de aplicarle un hechizo lubricador.

Pero cuando quiso introducir su dedo en la cavidad el ojiverde se tensó y se apartó bruscamente de él.

No Draco. No, quiero… lo siento.- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha mientras prendía la luz y se levantaba de la cama.

Draco se incorporó de la cama y lo sujetó por su brazo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? desde más de una semana que no quieres que te toque ¿hice algo mal o… hay algo que deba saber?

No ocurre nada Draco solo es que me duele cuando me tocas ahí y me siento incomodo… solo dame tiempo, ¿sí?..- Dijo Harry entrando en el baño y cerrando con llave la puerta tras él.

Draco miró la puerta y frunció el ceño.- aquí hay gato encerrado en todo la que la frase da a entender.- pensó. Y se acostó de nuevo en la cama mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer en el baño, estaba sumamente enojado y frustrado pensando en cómo hacer para saber que le pasaba a su pareja. Se quedo mucho tiempo meditando tanto que para cuando su novio salió del baño él ya estaba dormido, Harry observó a Draco y luego suspiró, apagó las luces y se acostó en la cama y observó un rato el techo y luego al rubio que dormía a su lado y susurró un débil _lo siento_.

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el elfo que les había regalado su madre sin que su padre supiese abrió las cortinas de las ventanas después de haber colocado el desayuno en la mesita de luz a lado de la cama. Se tapo los ojos pues los rayos del sol le venían directo y se giró para despertar, a pesar de aun estar u poco enojado, con un beso a su pareja como lo hacia todos días y cuán grande su sorpresa al ver este ya se había levantado.

Busco con la mirada al elfo y al no verlo supuso que se fue a la cocina por lo que no llamó.

¡Zuko!

Ante él apareció el elfo e hizo una reverencia.

¿Qué desea amo Draco?

¿Dónde está Harry?

El amo Harry salió hace como una hora dijo que tenía una reunión importante y que no iba a poder almorzar con el señor hoy, pero que si gusta puede pasar por el señor a la noche para cenar juntos afuera.

Ummm, bien ya le responderé luego. Gracias Zuko puedes retirarte.- Dijo Draco algo confundido pues Harry no le había dicho nada sobre alguna reunión.- seguramente me lo dijo pero no le presté atención o algo así.- se intentó convencer pero las dudas le estaban carcomiendo.

Draco se levantó y se dio una ducha intentaba no pensar en el ojiverde pues su mente le hacía tejer conclusiones inaceptables para él pero era imposible no hacerlo pues ¿y si Harry tenía un amante? No eso era simplemente imposible Harry era la persona más leal y sincera que él conocía pero desde hace días estaba tan raro… ¿será que él conoció a alguien y no se animaba a decirle que ya no le amaba?

No. Harry… le amaba, estaba seguro pues si no le amase como él sabía que lo hacía jamás le hubiese ayudado a superar su problema con él alcohol en cual cayó después de que acabo la guerra ni tampoco le hubiese perdonado aquel desliz con Blaize del cual se arrepentía profundamente cada segundo.

Lo mejor era dejar de pensar y esperar que Harry se acercara a él de nuevo… le había pedido tiempo y se lo iba a dar. Le iba a demostrar que él sobre todas las cosas le amaba y que confiaba en él fuese cual fuese su problema.

Y llegando a esa conclusión se vistió y se fue a su trabajo más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

Era de dominio público que después de la guerra Draco entró en un grave cuadro depresivo pues presenció la muerte de varios amigos como Crabbe y Pansy, el ministerio amenazaba a su familia y a sus amigos que sobrevivieron con mandarlos a Azkaban y por último se había esparcido el rumor, totalmente falso, de que Harry se iba a casar con la comadrejilla menor. Sus padres hicieron de todo pero Draco no mejoraba cada vez estaba peor, se llenó de vicios y de dejo arrastrar por el dolor intentando incluso acabar con su vida. Pero ahí fue que Harry Potter entró en su vida un día al presentarse en su casa antes del juicio de sus padres para hablar con ellos sobre su defensa. Y desde ese momento no se volvieron a alejar.

Harry después de conseguir la exoneración de sus padres se enfoco total y exclusivamente en ayudarle en su problema con la depresión y el alcohol al principio en plan de amigo pero a medida que iban pasando los días, las semanas, y meses eso cambió y se hicieron pareja.

Muchos se pusieron en contra pues ¿cómo es posible que el salvador del mundo mágico se fijara en un ex mortífago y no solo eso sino que también tenía una mente muy inestable? Draco ni se inmutó al igual que Harry cuando todos los amigos del ojiverde y en si la comunidad mágica se revolucionaron contra la noticia, pero lo que le dolió inmensamente fue cuando su propio padre le repudió y le retiró todo su apoyo pues, al parecer a pesar de que Harry le hubiese salvado de la prisión y de la ruina, ante los ojos del Malfoy mayor aun era un mestizo oportunista que no tenía derecho a estar a su lado.

Y ahí fue cuando Draco y Harry se fueron a vivir juntos. Los del ministerio no quisieron aceptar como auror al ojiverde porque podría estar "muy mal influenciado" por lo que tuvo que aceptar un simple trabajo de oficinista en el departamento de relaciones exteriores y Draco… él tuvo que trabajar como ayudante de un pocionista en una industria privada de pociones curativas que provee a San Mungo y a otras instalaciones curativas.

Draco no se podía quejar… el sueldo era bueno y no le iba tan mal ya que después de casi dos años ya sus compañeros comenzaban a dejarle en paz e incluso tratar de hablar con él lo que hacía que le fuera más fácil soportar y corregir los errores de su "jefe", pero lo que si odiaba era hacer de mandadero. Lo detestaba, él el gran Draco Malfoy el mejor estudiante de Slytherin, el mejor en pociones de su curso, de mandadero era inaceptable desde todo punto de vista… pero lo hacía a pesar de todo por Harry, porque él lo valía, valía la pena el mal día de trabajo si al regresar a su casa estaba la persona que más amaba esperándolo con la cena y una hermosa sonrisa. Definitivamente no se podía quejar.

Ese día como todos los lunes de su vida desde que estaba trabajando ahí estaba de lo más aburrido salvando a su "súper jefe" de hacer explotar su caldero por tercera vez, -_Dios santo, falta cuatro días para que sea fin de semana.-_ pensó Draco mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de ese lugar, cuando viene una orden de la dirección de la industria para llevar de forma urgente un lote de pociones para quemaduras y… ¿adivinen quien salió sorteado?

Malfoy, necesitamos que lleves este encargo a San Mungo pues Kevin tuvo otro accidente y tu eres el único aquí… que bueno… Ummm… ¿tiene tiempo?...- dijo el hombre evitando mirar el rostro de Draco en todo momento.

Claro, "jefe".- dijo Draco mirando de forma algo despectiva al hombre.

Bien, pues ve con Gladys como siempre para que te entregue las pociones.- dijo el hombre y se retiró.

Draco se fue junto a la obesa y chismosa mujer quien después de intentar entablar conversación con él pero al ver que no lo iba a conseguir decidió entregarle las pociones y dejarlo marchar tranquilo.

Draco después de hacer su entrega en el famoso hospital del mundo mágico cuando sintió hambre y decidió detenerse en un pequeño bar que había cerca de ahí para comprar algo de comida ahí y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry sonriéndole muy abiertamente a Dean Thomas.

El rubio se escondió y observó como ambos hombres interactuaban, lastimosamente no podía escuchar que hablaban pero parecían muy felices y había muchos roces más de los que debería haber entre dos amigos… Estaba enfermo de los celos, tenía unas grandes ganas de entrar matar a ese maldito Thomas pero no podía moverse porque una parte de su cerebro le decía que debía quedarse donde estaba, calmarse y confiar en Harry que tal vez solo era un reencuentro de amigos.

Oculto como estaba pudo ver como Harry y Thomas pagaban la cuenta y se iban caminando untos por la calle. Draco les siguió hasta que llegaron a un callejón que él reconoció como el que habitualmente usaban los magos para desaparecerse y vio como se daban un fuerte y prolongado abrazo y cada uno desaparecía por su cuenta. El se quedó ahí estático mirando el lugar hasta donde hace unos minutos estuvo Harry repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez _no puede ser_, _no puede ser_…

Draco no supo cómo llegó al trabajo, solo cuando el caldero de su jefe exploto el tuvo consciencia de donde estaba, de la hora y desgraciadamente de lo que había ocurrido. Entonces apenas limpió todo el desastre ocurrido con la poción derramada le envió una lechuza al pelinegro diciéndole que hoy había tenido un mal día y no le apetecía salir.

Hoy por primera vez desde que vivían juntos deseó que los minutos no corriesen pero si lo hicieron y muy rápido, más rápido de lo normal, por lo que con toda la parsimonia del mundo se retiró del trabajo cuando terminó su horario y se fue hasta su casa, donde se quedo parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer y entonces escuchó desde la cocina la voz de Harry.

Draco, cariño ¿eres tú?

Si soy yo, ¿es que acaso esperas a alguien más?- dijo Draco la misma frase que decía en broma siempre que Harry hacia esta obvia pregunta pero con la diferencia que ahora si creía que el ojiverde podría estar esperando a alguien más.

Claro que no tontito.- dijo Harry entre risitas y le daba un tierno beso en los labios como lo hacia todas las noches.

Draco tomó de la cintura a su pareja y le dio un beso posesivo y furioso, queriendo demostrarle que nunca nadie le va a besar así, que solo él le va a hacer sentir amado, que solo él es su dueño. El ojiverde no tardo en responder algo confundido por el comportamiento del rubio pero cuando se dio cuenta que Draco tenía intenciones de ir más allá de un beso le puso ambas manos en el pecho y le dijo suavemente.

Draco la comida se va a enfriar… ¿Qué te parece si comemos y luego vemos una película?- dijo separándose de él haciéndose a un lado.

Ummm, está bien…- dijo Draco mientras algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

He prestado una muy buena que recomendaron en el trabajo…. ¿te pasa algo Draco? ¿tan malo fue el día porque si tu quieres podemos olvidar la película e ir a dormir?...

Creo que es mejor día dormir… de hecho no tengo hambre si no te molesta me voy al cuarto…- dijo Draco retirándose rápidamente de ahí para que su pareja no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban escapar de sus ojos.- no lloraré, no lloraré… no le voy a demostrar cuanto me duele, no lo haré, no lo haré…- se repetía a si mismo mientras se encerraba en el baño y se mojaba la cara con agua fría, luego levanto el rostro y fijó su mirada destrozada en el espejo e hizo aquello que dijo que no iba a hacer… se echó a llorar.

Después de un largo rato consiguió calmarse, se limpió la cara y salió del cuarto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y vio que el ojiverde aun no estaba en la habitación por lo que se cambio de ropa y se acostó rápidamente para cuando viniera el pudiera fingirse dormido.

Al poco tiempo de acostarse Harry ingresó en la habitación y estuvo revolviendo unos papeles mientras trataba no hacer ruido, Draco observaba todo desde el espejo del aparador y veía que Harry tenía una sonrisa muy amplia mientras miraba fijamente un papel y luego lo ocultaba entre sus cosas que llevaba al trabajo y acostó en la cama apagando las luces en el acto con un movimiento de varita.

_Demonios_.- pensó Draco.- _¿y ahora como hago para ver que dice ese papel? Harry es ser más paranoico que puede existir en la tierra gracias la guerra… Estoy seguro que apenas me mueva el ya se va a dar cuenta… Ummm, no importa cómo pero como me llamo Draco Malfoy voy a ver que es ese condenado papel que lo hace sonreír de esa forma._

Durante los tres días que siguieron Draco no pudo ver lo que había en el bendito papel que Harry siempre miraba antes de dormir y le hacía sonreír de forma tan idiota hasta parecería enamorada y eso le ponía histérico, celoso, furioso… durante tres días Harry prácticamente le ignoró, se levantaba muy temprano haciendo que Draco desayunara solo, no se veían a la hora del almuerzo como era su habito antes, y para colmos de males desde hace dos noches llega muy tarde, sumamente exhausto pero con una sonrisa que no se le quita con nada de nada.

Entonces el rubio tomó una decisión. Iba aprovechar que los fines de semana que eran sagrados para la pareja desde que estaban juntos y utilizar este para poner en claro la situación de una vez pues no iba a seguir resistiendo que el pelinegro le siguiera humillando de esa forma.

Ese viernes no fue la excepción de la nueva rutina que le estaba imponiendo el ojiverde, amaneció solo en la cama y de nuevo el elfo le comunicó que el amo Harry hoy no va a poder almorzar con él por asuntos del trabajo.- _¡mentira!- _pensó Draco mientras la criatura se lo decía. Draco se baño, se vistió y se fue al trabajo sin probar bocado alguno pues por algún motivo su estomago se negaba a recibir alimento.

Se pasó todo el día pensando el motivo de que Harry le estuviera haciendo esto… ¿será por lo que ocurrió con Blaize? Tal vez realmente nunca le perdonó el engaño por lo que ahora se estaba vengando pero no tenía sentido… Harry siempre fue una persona directa y noble él no haría eso…- pero sin embargo te está engañando tal vez tu padre tenía razón cuando dijo que ese Potter no era digno de un Malfoy.- dijo una vocecita en su cerebro.

Su desliz con Blaize había ocurrido una noche hace seis meses cuando después de una muy mala jornada de trabajo había tomado la pésima decisión de irse a descargar su frustración en un bar recayendo en el maldito vicio del alcohol. Esa noche bebió muchísimo y cuando tuvo consciente de la tontería que había hecho a la mañana siguiente reparó que estaba desnudo en la cama de Zabinni con un montón de chupones en el cuerpo una clara reseña de lo que debió ser una noche de sexo desenfrenado y que ya era las doce del medio día o sea que hacía casi veinticuatro horas de la última vez que vio a su pareja la cual pensó con remordimiento debe estar buscándome desesperadamente por todas partes. Y no se equivocó.

Harry estaba enloquecido mandando lechuzas a todos los que conocían a Draco, yendo de aquí para ya en los hospitales tanto muggles como mágicos hasta incluso había mandado una lechuza a la central de aurores por si ellos tuvieran algo que ver… Draco se sintió morir al ver las ojeras y el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su amado y se sintió aun peor cuando este le salto encima para abrazarlo mientras le preguntaba entre sollozos que le había pasado y ahí ocurrió… Harry olió el perfume de Zabinni en la ropa y el olor a whisky en su cuerpo y para completar el cuadro vio en el cuello del rubio donde hace unos minutos lloraba un enorme chupón.

Harry le perdonó casi 3 semanas después y desde ahí nunca lo volvieron a hablar como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, el ojiverde nunca quiso saber quien fue y Draco se lo agradeció pues no quería tener que recordarlo.

Entro lugar lejos de ahí un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos increíblemente verdes miraba con una sonrisa a una pareja que se acercaba a él con mucha elegancia y hasta cierto punto altanería como queriéndole decir que por el simple hecho de estar ante su presencia debía de agradecerles mínimo con su vida.

Harry se levanto suavemente de su silla e hizo una reverencia hacia las personas que estaban en frente de él.

Buenos días, Potter. ¿A qué se debe tan inesperada invitación?- Dijo el hombre de ojos duros y fríos como témpanos de hielo.

Buenos días Señor y señora Malfoy, por favor siéntense. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación…- dijo Harry un poco nervioso pues sabía que sus adorados suegros eran personas muy difíciles y por lo tanto debía ser muy delicado en lo que les iba a proponer.

Al grano Potter.- Dijo Lucius perdiendo la paciencia.

Pues quería proponerle un trato a ustedes.- Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras quitaba un papel ligeramente gastado por las veces que lo había observado en la semana de su bolsillo.

¿Ves Cissa? ¿Qué te dije sobre la flamante pareja de nuestro tonto hijo? No es más que un aprovechado oportunista ¿Qué pasa Potter encontraste una presa de mejor posición que la nuestra? ¿O es que te cansaste de esperar en poner tus asquerosas manos en la fortuna de Draco?

Narcissa miró con mucha desilusión al joven que tenía en frente de ella pues siempre creyó que su marido estaba equivocado y que ese joven si era una buena pareja para su hijo.

Draco llegó a su casa excesivamente cansado esperando encontrar a Harry ahí con una sonrisa y pensar que esa horrible semana realmente nunca existió y que simplemente fue todo producto de su imaginación pero no era así. Harry no estaba para recibirlo en lugar de él estaba el estúpido elfo quien lo miraba con adoración igual que todos los putos elfos de la historia miraban a sus amos por más crueles que fueren estos. El elfo le sirvió la cena y cuando iba por el segundo bocado sintió las protecciones de la casa vibrar anunciando la llegada de Harry.

Harry entró con una sonrisa en la cara a la cocina donde estaba Draco y después de darle un beso se sentó y comenzó a cenar. Nadie nada mientras comían su filete asado con ensalada, Draco estaba pensando la mejor forma de decirle que quería que fin de semana fueran a la casa que había heredado de su padrino Severus en las afuera de la ciudad para tener un poco de privacidad y así poder hablar pero el pelinegro se le adelantó y lo que le dijo le dejó frio.

Draco tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje mañana y no vuelvo hasta el domingo de noche.

¿Qué?- consiguió tartamudear Draco.

Lo siento pero es realmente importante que yo vaya… es sobre el trabajo… va a ver una reunión importante y quieren que el salvador del mundo mágico este presente.- termino diciendo mientras rodaba los ojos dramáticamente.

Está bien…- Dijo Draco dándose cuenta del pobre intento de mentira que había hecho Harry.

¿Y que harás mientras yo no este?- le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa a Draco.

Pues… no se tal vez le diga a Clara, ya sabes la vecina, para salir a caminar… o invite a salir a Gladys ya sabes como ella está loca por mi…- intento bromear el rubio para evitar llorar en frente del maldito que tenía enfrente.

Me parece bien que salgas con clara.- Dijo Harry entre risas.- ella es una buena chica, me agrada…

Si, a mi también… ¿qué hora salen?

A las ocho en punto…- respondió Harry mirando cualquier punto de la pared menos a Draco y por extraño que parezca él le agradeció eso pues así el ojiverde no iba a ser testigo de la mirada desilusionada y destruida que tenía su rostro.

No volvieron a hablar durante la noche hasta que se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron en la cama y donde cada uno fingió dormir.

Al día siguiente Draco sintió cuando Harry se fue, pero no se levanto para despedirle no quería verle la cara porque de hacerlo no sabía que era capaz de hacer… en ese momento no lo amaba… lo odiaba.

Odiaba el modo que le hacía sentir, frustrado, engañado, desilusionado, roto y más le odiaba por lo que le obligaba a hacer… llorar. Si hay algo que Draco odia más que todo en el mundo es llorar, es lo más humillante que una persona puede hacer y mucho más si es por problemas amorosos porque lo único que hace es recalcar lo débil que eres.

Draco lloró todo lo que pudo en un afán de sacar ese maldito dolor de alma hasta que llego a un punto en que decidió que era suficiente y debía hacer algo más productivo que llorar por alguien que no valía la pena… algo como vengarse.

Draco se levantó, se baño y se vistió. Hoy iba a salir y se iba divertir como nunca lo hizo y no iba a pensar en Harry ni un solo momento.

Draco llevaba varias horas caminando por el centro de Londres cuando se topó con dos ex compañeros de colegio Nott y… Zabinni.

¡Draco! Que sorpresa.- dijo Nott sorprendido de encontrarlo por ahí.

Una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Draco en ese momento Theodore trabajaba en el mismo departamento de Harry incluso tal vez él supiera algo.

Está de viaje.- respondió secamente Draco.

Qué suerte que ya se encuentra mejor para realizar un viaje.- dijo de forma distraída Nott.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunto intrigado Draco.

Nott miró fijamente a Draco y respondió lentamente.

Pues… desde el lunes que Potter no se presenta en el trabajo por motivos de salud, Draco.- Dijo Nott mirando cada gesto realizado en el rostro del rubio.

Ahh, si claro… ¡Que tonto soy! Lo había olvidado es que ya saben cómo son los gryffindors… son muy imprudentes y se enfermo pero ahora ya está mejor…. Dijo Draco mientras intentaba sonreír.

Draco pasó toda la tarde junto a Nott y Zabinni hasta que el segundo tuvo que irse a hacer una diligencia dejando solos al primero y al tercero en un bar donde hasta ahora Draco había controlado su impulso para beber alguna bebida con alcohol observando de reojo a Blaize quien no paraba de hablar contándole detalles de su vida desde que terminó el colegio.

Y bueno Draco, te dicho más cosas de mi que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y hasta ahora no has dicho ni pio… ¿Qué novedades hay en tu vida?- Pregunto Blaize mirando fijamente a Draco.

Ninguna que valga la pena…- dijo Draco mirando su vaso de agua.

¿Y qué tal las cosas con Potter?- volvió a preguntar Zabinni intentando hacer hablar al rubio.

Las cosas no están muy bien que digamos…- respondió el rubio.

Tiene algo que ver con lo que paso hace algunos meses…- Pregunto el moreno de ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

No lo sé… de hecho no sé nada excepto que todo está mal.- respondió con rabia.

Blaize tomó una de sus manos y la besó galantemente mientras le miraba con deseo.

No sufras por él. Ese Gryffindor idiota no sabe lo que tiene…- Dijo Blaize con voz ronca sin soltar la mano mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

Draco se sintió halagado, apreciado y hasta cierto punto consolado.

Tienes razón. El no me merece.- Dijo Draco con decisión mientras observaba como una sonrisa picara se iba formando en el rostro de Zabinni. Una sonrisa que Draco contesto con otra.

¿Te quieres vengar de ese idiota, Draco?...- pregunto Zabinni sugerente.

Si quiero…- respondió Draco.

En otra parte de esa ciudad se encontraba un ansioso pelinegro recorriendo de arriba abajo su casa mientras todos sus amigos le miraban sonrientes.

Ya Harry, aun es temprano debe estar recorriendo un poco antes de venir…- Le dijo una muy sonriente Mione mientras lo abrazaba.

Eso es compañero, el hurón debe estar entretenido mirando su lo bello que es su reflejo en la vidriera de alguna tienda… -dijo ron haciendo un gesto que se suponía debía ser sensual mientras Mione reía y Harry le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

No saben cuánto me alegra que estén este día conmigo… estoy tan feliz, que creo que podría cantar…- Dijo entre risas Harry.

Ugggg compañero mejor no lo hagas… nos mataras a todos del susto…- dijo ron mientras simulaba un fuerte escalofrío.

¡Ron!.- Grito el ojiverde claramente divertido aunque fingiendo estar ofendido.

Todos los que estaban cerca de ellos se rieron y continuaron preparando todo para la llegada del ojigris. Narcissa estaba colocando unas bellas bolas de luz en el techo que se encenderían cuando su hijo entrara por la puerta mientras Lucius intercambiaba algunas palabras con los señores Weasley.

¡Estoy tan emocionada con ser abuela! Me muero de ganas por ver a Harry con una bella pancita y malcriarlo como lo hice con Mione y Fleur.- Dijo Molly.

Cuando Harry nos dijo que estaba preñado al principio no le pude creer pues hace tanto tiempo que no había un embarazo masculino que incluso llegué a pensar que era imposible, pero ahí va nuestro Harry y nos demuestra como siempre que todo es posible.- Dijo con orgullo Arthur mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Es que técnicamente es imposible.- dijo de repente una radiante Narcissa quien se unía a la conversación.- solo dos almas que se aman profundamente y que fueron destinadas para estar juntas pueden conseguir ese milagro y el hecho que ellos lo hayan logrado significa, lo que muchos no quisieron creer desde un comienzo, que son el uno para el otro.- Dijo Narcissa mirando fijamente a su marido.

Cuando Potter…- empezó a decir Lucius pero después cambio de idea y dijo.- Cuando Harry nos pidió que almorzáramos con él debo admitir que yo pensé que iba a pedirnos dinero o algo así pero cuando nos dijo lo que quería ahí me di cuenta que lo había juzgado mal… y que mi hijo siempre tuvo razón.

Arthur Weasley le miró confundido y le pregunto:

¿Qué les pidió Harry?

Nos dijo que estaba dispuesto a someterse a todas las condiciones y pruebas que nosotros le impusiéramos para demostrarnos que el digno de estar con nuestro hijo, porque desea enlazarse con él sabiendo que las personas que él ama están contentas y que le apoyan, además que desea que los hijos que ellos tengan empezando por este bebe que viene en camino conozcan lo que es el amor de una gran familia. Y debo admitir que a pesar de no ser una persona muy afectuosa eso me impresionó mucho.- Dijo Lucius mirando los rostros de los que desde ahora serian sus consuegros.

Creo todos juzgamos muy mal a esta pareja desde principio pues de alguna forma siempre creímos que terminarían lastimándose que luego tendríamos que levantar con cucharitas lo que quedara de ellos.- Dijo Arthur seriamente.

Pero por suerte los chicos nos demostraron el amo que se tienen.- dijo Narcissa mientras le miraba a su esposo y después de sacarle la lengua le dijo.- ¿Ves Lu? ¿No te dije yo que Harry si era un buen partido para nuestro Draco?

Si, mujer… tienes toda la razón…- dijo en un tono exageradamente exasperado rodando los ojos muy dramáticamente haciendo reír a su esposa y los Weasley.

Mientras todos los hermanos de Ron continuaban hablando y decorando la sala con la ayuda del elfo (o sea el elfo hacia el trabajo mientras ellos planeaban como molestarle al hurón con el tema de ser papá), y que Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre cómo les había ido después de la guerra, Ron atacaba la mesa empezando a comer algunos bocaditos porque se moría de hambre sigilosamente mientras Mione y Harry conversaban de temas como diría George "de madre a madre".

¡Ahh Mione estoy tan nervioso! ¿Y si Draco no quiere tener hijos?- pregunto angustiado Harry.

Claro que va a querer Harry, él te ama ¿verdad? ¿o es que no estás seguro de su amor?

Claro que estoy cien por ciento seguro de su amor así como yo estoy seguro que el confía en mí, Mione… pero es que yo sé que últimamente las cosas en su trabajo no están bien… lo he notado tenso encima se que está molesto por mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas pero es…- Harry no podía más durante toda esa semana lo que único que le mantuvo en pie es saber que cuando su rubio supiese toda la verdad le iba a comprender.

Harry… - dijo la castaña mirando con cariño a su amigo.- ¿te olvidas que yo también estuve embarazada? Sé por lo que estas pasando, los primeros meses son difíciles pues el sexo es muy incomodo hasta incluso doloroso, también están las dudas como las que tienes ahora pero después pasan y solo queda la alegría, la ansias de ver cómo será la pequeña vida que está en tu interior y por supuesto el amor por tu pareja, por tu hijo, por tu familia. Además si hiciste toda esta movilización de presentar un reporte de enfermedad en tu trabajo para poder juntar a todos tus amigos y hacernos entender que Draco y tu se aman de verdad y pedirnos que te ayudáramos a organizar esta fiesta sorpresa es porque una parte de ti sabe que Draco desea esto ¿no?

Harry sonrió tiernamente mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería a su rubio y si estaba seguro que lo que él más deseaba era tener una familia, una gran familia y ahora él podría darle eso pensaba hacerlo con paquete completo. Abuelos, tíos, primos todo lo que una familia necesita para ser feliz.

¿Harry ya has ido a consultar con algún ginecólogo?- pregunto la castaña.

No, aun no. Hasta ahora él único que me atendió es Dean para hacerme la ecografía.- Diciendo esto sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo volvió a mirar con adoración.- La primera foto de mi hijo.- dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero lleno de sentimiento.- no sabes lo feliz que estoy Mione… este bebe es la prueba de amor más bella que alguien me ha dado la vida, me siento la persona más bendecida del mundo en estos momentos….- en esos momentos las protecciones de la casa avisaron que Draco estaba llegando entonces Harry empezó a decirles a todos que se escondieran y que cuando Draco encendiera las luces le iban a gritar ¡sorpresa!

Draco abrió como pudo la puerta y entró dentro de la oscura sala mientras Blaize le metía una de las manos dentro del bóxer y comenzaba a masturbarlo y con la otra lo empujaba contra la puerta para lanzarse sobre él y besarlo salvajemente.

Vamos a tu cuarto Draco, ya no aguanto más las ganas de hacerte mío de nuevo como hace unos meses… desde esa noche no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto.

Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti Blaize.- mintió Draco pensando ¿Qué diablos seguramente Harry debe estar encamándose con cuanto hombre encuentre y porque él no podía hacerlo?- Quiero sentirte de nuevo dentro de mi…

Vaya parece que Potter no hace bien su trabajo…- dijo Blaize con burla al percibir la desesperación en la voz del rubio.

Pues… ya ves… ese idio…ta ni es…o hace bien…-dijo Draco mientras gemía cerca del orgasmo.

Blaize movió más rápidamente la mano y el rubio se corrió lanzando un gritito de placer que sonó a un ¡_Dios!_ El moreno ojiazul dijo en una voz sensual

Y esto es solo el comienzo Draco... Te voy coger tanto que cuando el tonto ese vuelva va a tener que conseguirte una silla de ruedas para movilizarte.- dijo mientras se reía y al poco tiempo Draco se reía con él.

Eso espero Zabinni.

Zabinni caminó unos cuantos pasos y chocó contra algo y soltó un quejido de dolor por lo que Draco prendió la luz para ver lo que había ocurrido y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un montón de personas delante él mirándole con un profundo desprecio.

Sorpresa Draco y adiós.- Harry en medio del llanto mientras que encendía la chimenea y mediante los polvos flu se iba.

Draco miró hacia delante y vio a sus padres que le miraban enojados y desilusionados y entonces lo vio, el cartel que esta encima de la gran mesa preparada con exquisitos bocaditos.

VAS A SER PAPA

Draco desde ese momento no sintió cuando Zabinni huyó, no sintió la cachetada de su padre ni el llanto de su madre, no sintió el golpe de la comadreja… no sintió nada.

Solo un par de horas después en medio de la sala vacía, con la nariz rota y con el dichoso papel que Harry miraba todas las noches en las manos pues se le había caído en un momento de la noche pudo entender todo y entonces un grito se escuchó en el silencio…

HARRY!!!.....


	2. Chapter 2

No me abandones.

Capítulo 2

Draco estaba en el balcón de su mansión observando el bello paisaje que ofrecía Mónaco a la luz de la luna y pensando que hace cinco años atrás soñar siquiera con la posibilidad de poder estar ahí era absurdo. Pero ahí estaba.

Hace cinco años en una noche como esa él había cometido el peor error de su vida dañando a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la única que consiguió hacerle ver una luz cuando su mundo estaba en tinieblas, a la única que nunca quiso defraudar y aun así lo hizo de la forma más atroz. Aun recordaba como si fuese ayer todo lo que ocurrió después.

"_Después de esa noche, después de haber descubierto la verdad que en su momento no supo ver, acerca de la nueva familia que tendría y había destruido de la manera más terrible, su vida cambio de forma drástica, durante casi dos semanas no salió de la casa con la esperanza de que Harry volviera, perdió su trabajo y se aisló en su mundo, ya no quería vivir, su luz se había extinguido y las tinieblas volvían a someterlo a un mundo de dolor y autocompasión destructiva._

_A la mitad de la tercera semana de encierro sintió las vibraciones en las protecciones de la casa, decir que voló hasta la sala para ver si era Harry es poco, pero no era Harry. Era su madre._

_Narcisa Malfoy a pesar de parecer una mujer fría y sin escrúpulos siempre ha sido una madre cariñosa y atenta con su marido e hijo, es una dama en toda regla y como tal una mujer fuerte, inteligente y astuta, una digna Slytherin que solo cometió un error en su vida. No haber impedido que su marido arrastre a la familia en el lado oscuro de la guerra._

_Narcisa vio el estado deplorable en el que estaba su hijo y su corazón se apretó dolorosamente en su pecho pues a pesar de estar aun enfadada y desilusionada, el corazón de una madre no puede evitar amar hasta el último cabello de sus hijos, así que corrió a su encuentro y se fundieron en un sólido abrazo._

_Draco se aferró a su madre como un naufrago a una tabla en busca de salvación, estaba perdido en un mar de sufrimiento y dejó que su madre aliviase su alma desgarrada con sus mimos como cuando era un niño pequeño. Lloró durante horas o días, no lo sabía, de lo único que tenia certeza es que ya no quería existir._

_Narcisa lo sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que sintió que la respiración de su hijo se estaba normalizando, lo observó notando que estaba dormido. Entonces tomó una decisión. Llamó al elfo que le había regalado a la pareja, le ordenó que fuera a la mansión Malfoy y le pidiera a su marido que viniera y entonces esperó._

_¿Qué haces aquí Cissa? —Lucius preguntó al llegar a la casa._

_¿No es obvio? Vine a buscar a mi hijo y no me voy de aquí sin él._

_Él no es un niño, debe aprender a arreglar sus estupideces, déjalo y vámonos._

_No._

_Narcisa, si es necesario te sacaré a rastras de aquí. Vámonos ahora mismo a la mansión y de este tema no se vuelve a hablar._

_Narcisa miró a Lucius de forma desafiante y se aferró a un más al cuerpo de su hijo._

_Me iré contigo con la única condición que Draco venga con nosotros, le daremos comida, una cama limpia y pociones para que se recupere de éste estado, luego harás lo que debiste haber hecho desde un comienzo. Le darás un trabajo digno de un Malfoy y contrataras un detective para que busque a Harry para luego entre los tres convencerlo de que vuelva. No acepto menos que eso._

_¿Y si me niego?_

_Pues, querido, serás el primer Malfoy de la historia que pasa por el trámite del divorcio. Simple._

_¿Serías capaz de dejarme?_

_Te amo Lucius, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, te he amado aun cuando arriesgaste a nuestra familia en la guerra por la locura de ese monstro, y aun cuando mi corazón se despedazaba por ver a nuestro hijo irse, acepté tu decisión de alejarlo de nosotros por el simple hecho de que sabía Draco tenía a Harry para sostenerse. Pero ahora no tiene a nadie quien lo cuide y ame. No lo dejaré solo._

_El no es un niño._

_El es mi niño._

_Está bien mujer –dijo Lucius luego de pensarlo unos instantes- será como tú digas._

_Y así fue. Draco volvió a la Mansión Malfoy y su madre se encargó de cuidarlo hasta que se recuperó de su depresión, así que cuatro meses después se encontraba trabajando con su padre en uno de los tantos negocios mientras diez de los mejores detectives buscaban a su Harry._

_El tiempo pasaba de forma lenta y angustiante, burlándose a cada eterno segundo de su desesperación, ¿Dónde estaría Harry? Y el bebe ¿estaría bien? ¿Se estará cuidando? ¿Por qué no aparece? Eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que asechaban su mente a cada rato, mientras poco a poco empezaba a entrar en pánico ¿Y si les sucedió algo?. No, no podía, es más no debía pensar en eso, Harry es fuerte, poderoso y por sobretodo él jamás permitiría que al bebé le ocurriera algo._

_Una tarde uno de los detectives se apareció en la Mansión con la noticia que al fin habían encontrado al moreno. Draco a penas pudo aguantar las ganas de saltar de felicidad mientras observaba las fotos que el hombre había traído._

_Harry se veía bello con su panza de siete meses, los ojos le brillaban como si fueran dos grandes esmeraldas y tenía el cabello más largo dándole un toque rebelde que contrastaba con su rostro angelical, porque eso era el moreno para el rubio, un ángel._

_¿Dónde lo encontró? —Preguntó Lucius al detective._

_El señor Potter se encuentra en Mónaco. Según mis informantes se encuentra trabajando en una guardería privada para niños hijos de magos y estos documentos son — el hombre le pasó a Draco una serie de papeles— su dirección, su horario de trabajo, sus contactos, su historial médico y alguna que otra cosa que pude ver durante mi investigación._

_Bien, excelente trabajo señor Grant._

_Gracias a ustedes por su confianza y para cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes—el hombre realizó una reverencia y se retiró._

_Hijo, ¿Qué dice el historial médico? — preguntó Narcisa al ver la expresión preocupada de Draco._

_No entiendo bien lo que dice, pero según esto Harry sufre de pre-eclampsia y tiene que seguir un rigoroso tratamiento ¿Tú sabes qué es la pre-eclampsia madre?_

_No, no lo sé. Pero tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a un especialista que nos lo explique._

_Sí, creo que es lo mejor._

_Al día siguiente los tres Malfoy, pues Lucius estaba muy preocupado a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, se trasladaron hasta San Mungo para hablar con el Doctor Carson quien fue el que siguió el tratamiento de Narcisa cuando estuvo embarazada._

_La pre-eclampsia, es una enfermedad propia del embarazo que puede afectar del 5% al 8% de los embarazados, sean mujeres u hombres. Su diagnóstico se establece cuando aparecen en el gestante hipertensión arterial, la retención de líquidos junto a proteínas en la orina luego de las 20 semanas de gestación, en el momento del parto o incluso después del nacimiento._

_¿Es grave esa enfermedad? — interrumpió Draco empezando a desesperarse._

_La pre-eclampsia puede ser leve, moderada o severa, dependiendo de las cifras de presión arterial y pérdida de proteínas en la orina y su progresión puede ser muy lenta o aparecer bruscamente al final del embarazo. La enfermedad se soluciona con el nacimiento, que deberá programarse basándose en la edad gestacional y el estado de salud materno-fetal— explicó el doctor a los tres Malfoy después de haberle relatado brevemente la situación del héroe ojiverde._

_¿Qué consecuencias puede tener esto para mi pareja y mi hijo, doctor?_

_Cuanto más precoz sea la aparición de la pre- eclampsia, mayores serán los riesgos de la madre y del bebé. —El hombre suspiró y luego miró el historial médico del embarazado en cuestión y siguió con su explicación—En la mayoría de los casos la pre-eclampsia aparece en las últimas semanas del embarazo y con un adecuado control obstétrico, reposo, dieta sana y supervisión de la salud del bebé, no hay riesgos importantes para la salud del gestante y el bebé.  
En los casos de pre-eclampsia severa, hay riesgos de afectación en órganos importantes maternos y alteraciones placentarias que pueden tener consecuencias importantes tanto en la madre como en la salud del bebé, incluso riesgos en la vida de ambos. _

_Por esta razón, en casos de pre-eclampsia severa se aconseja el nacimiento lo más pronto posible, incluso corriendo riesgos de prematurez importante en el recién nacido. La pre-eclampsia se asocia a una vasoconstricción arterial, lo que provoca una disminución en la llegada de sangre a órganos maternos importantes como los riñones, hígado, cerebro y también la placenta. _

_Como consecuencia hay una disminución de la llegada de alimentos y oxígeno al bebé que le impide un crecimiento intrauterino adecuado, favorece una disminución en el volumen de líquido amniótico, y en casos extremos puede ser causa de un desprendimiento prematuro de placenta, asociado a numerosos riesgos en la salud del bebé.  
_

_La retención de líquidos o edema asociada a la pre-eclampsia se debe a la disminución de proteínas en la sangre y a alteraciones en los vasos capilares, que permite la salida de líquidos a los tejidos y también la eliminación de proteínas por la orina.  
_

_Afortunadamente muy pocas veces la pre-eclampsia provoca convulsiones en los casos más severos con altísimo riesgo en la salud de la madre o el bebé. Este último cuadro se denomina eclampsia y suele ser precedida de síntomas característicos como visión borrosa, cefaleas intensas, dolores intensos en el abdomen superior y vómitos. _

_Merlín bendito, ¿pero en qué condiciones está Harry? o sea ¿de qué nivel es la pre-eclampsia en su caso? – preguntó Draco alarmado_

_En el caso del señor Potter según este historial la pre-eclampsia comenzó de forma temprana en el embarazo pero fue detectada a tiempo por el médico tratante, por lo que está siendo controlada, aunque eso no significa que no pueda ser peligroso a la hora del parto o de la cesárea._

_¿Y usted que recomienda en estos casos?_

_Bueno realmente concuerdo en muchas de la recomendaciones del médico tratante, creo que no es necesario agregar más, las pociones que según esto le están suministrando son las mismas que yo suelo recetar además que sus estudios están completos y en orden. Creo que esto ya depende del Sr. Potter de seguir las indicaciones y cuidarse. El no debe ponerse nervioso, no debe hacer grandes esfuerzos ni físicos ni mágicos y por sobretodo cuidarse con los alimentos._

_Bien muchas gracias por su tiempo doctor—dijo Lucius levantándose de la silla seguido por su esposa e hijo._

_Cuando gusten._

_Los tres Malfoys salieron del Hospital de Magos y volvieron a la Mansión para pensar en la información e idear un plan para poder acercarse a Harry._

_Una semana después Narcisa y Draco estaban en Mónaco comprando una mansión en donde se desarrollaría el plan de reconquista._

_Decir que el rubio estaba ansioso por el reencuentro era poco, estaba terriblemente asustado por la reacción del pelinegro y más con eso de la pre-eclampsia, pero no iba a desistir al plan, iba a recuperarlo y le compensaría cada una de sus lágrimas con sonrisas. A él ya no le importaba ser un Slytherin ni tampoco ser un Malfoy, él solo quería ser Draco, pero como lo descubrió desde que su moreno se fue no existe un Draco sin un Harry."_

Draco continuó mirando la hermosa vista que tenia ante si pensando en cuanto había transcurrido desde el momento que colocó un pie en ese lugar. Jamás creyó que su vida iba a dar tantas vueltas pero así fue. Cuando al fin sintió un poco de frio entro de nuevo al despacho y se fue y se sentó sobre su escritorio mientras observaba las fotos que había sobre el mismo.

Harry.

Le extrañaba como un loco pero no podía hacer nada.

Continuó mirando hasta que su mirada chocó contra la primera ecografía del bebe de ambos y recordó la mirada llena de amor que ponía Harry cada vez que la veía y se sintió tan estúpido de haber sentido celos cuando eso.

Sus pensamientos continuaron volando y llegaron hasta el día que volvió a ver a Harry aunque éste no se dio cuenta en aquel momento.

"_Draco estaba observando el edificio donde se suponía trabajaba Harry, se veía viejo y descuidado pero él sabía que eso solo era para engañar a los muggles. Estaba impaciente, aun faltaban cinco minutos para que su moreno saliera, se moría de ganas de verlo y abrazarlo pero debía aguantar pues sabía que eso no era aun posible. Y ahí fue cuando Harry salió._

_El ojiverde salió del local junto con una chica joven con la cual hablaba muy animadamente. Draco frunció el ceño pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de la estupidez de ponerse celoso, no cometería el mismo error dos veces._

_El rubio siguió a su amado hasta una cafetería en donde también entró después de tomar una poción multijugos para que a Harry no le diera un colapso al verle así de golpe, al entrar vio que Harry y la chica se sentaban en una mesa cerca de la salida y pedían un café._

_Draco se sentó detrás de Harry, lo bastante cerca como para escuchar su voz._

_No deberías tomar café Harry, el médico te lo ha prohibido._

_Oh, Miranda no seas así, solo es un café. Estoy tomando todas las asquerosas pociones y me cuido mucho de no estresarme, por un café no va pasar nada._

_Bien, pero_ _solo un café y nada de pedir huevos revueltos._

_Eres malvada Mimi, yo ni me acordaba de eso y ahora tengo antojos._

_Upps, lo siento Harry —dijo la chica riendo._

_No te preocupes._

_Draco sonrió al escuchar la plática. Harry nunca iba a cambiar en su odio por las pociones. Se alegraba de que hubiera alguien quien controlara a ese Griffindor imprudente y a la vez se entristecía por no ser él quien lo cuidara._

_¿Lo extrañas Harry? —Preguntó la chica llamada Miranda._

_¿A quién?_

_Al padre de tu hija._

_El rubio, que en ese momento era un pelirrojo bastante parecido para su disgusto a la comadreja, aguantó su respiración y espero la respuesta que podría marcar un antes y un después en todo su plan._

_Cada segundo del día me pregunto cómo estará, que estará haciendo o con quien._

_¿Por qué no hablas con él? Tal vez fue un mal entendido…_

_¿Malentendido? No Miranda, eso no fue malentendido... fue… fue lo peor que me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida… me sentí la peor basura... no sé… no quiero hablar de eso. Aun no puedo._

_Lo siento._

_Sabes, es mi culpa lo que pasó. —dijo el moreno seriamente. A pesar de que no quería hablar debía compartir con alguien todo lo que llevaba en el pecho. La amargura, el desengaño, la culpa._

_Pues sí, la culpa. La culpa de haberse descuidado tanto de su relación por estar en su propia burbuja de felicidad, había sido un ciego y eso le había costado todo._

_¿Tu culpa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Estaba tan feliz en mi mundo por lo del embarazo que no me di cuenta lo que ocurría en nuestra relación, prácticamente lo arroje a otros brazos._

_Harry, cariño— la chica tomó suavemente sus manos con las suyas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—puede que hayas descuidado a tu pareja pero fue él quien tomo la decisión. En esta historia los dos son culpables y hasta puede ser que ambos sean víctimas de las circunstancias._

_Yo lo amaba Miranda, adoraba el piso por donde caminaba, siempre lo hice. Nunca se lo dije pero yo me enamoré de él a los dieciséis, yo me obsesioné con él porque pensaba que era un mortífago, pero con el tiempo pude observarlo y me di cuenta que nunca lo valoré bien. El nunca supo que yo fui testigo mudo de su dolor, de su desesperación pero no podía acercarme a él en ese momento y protegerlo porque yo mismo no tenía la seguridad de sobrevivir. Fue por eso que cuando terminó la guerra me acerque porque quería que él conociera al verdadero Harry, no al salvador del mundo mágico, quería que me viera y que encontrara en mi lo que yo encontré en él. Amor._

_Tal vez fue eso lo que nos paso, ¿verdad?, me quede amando solo. Tal vez él nunca me quiso y fui un entretenimiento o una salida fácil a sus propios problemas, después de todo para él ni siquiera fui un buen amante—Harry terminó la última frase en un sollozo y la chica se levantó y le abrazó._

_Draco también lloraba en silencio intentando no gritar de dolor pues cada palabra que su amado dijo fue como una puñalada para su alma. Si él pensó que ya había sufrido mucho ésto le demostró que no había sido suficiente._

_Harry, cariño, no te pongas así, ahora debes pensar por la pequeña princesa que llevas en tu vientre. Ella te necesita fuerte y saludable. Así que ahora mismo te limpias la cara y te comes un pedazo de torta de chocolate conmigo._

_Harry soltó unas risitas mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

_¿Y nuestra dieta?_

_Ummm, será nuestro secreto. _

_La tarde pasó rápido sin contratiempo. Draco escuchó y observó al ojiverde hasta que éste y la chica salieron del local para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Draco esperó uno segundos y luego se fue tras el ojiverde._

_El rubio observó desde lejos el lugar en donde vivía Harry. Era una de las tantas casas que heredó de Sirius Black cuando este murió, era muy bonita y pequeña de estilo elegante y la vez delicado, muy al estilo de su madre, si debía mencionarlo._

_Draco llegó a su mansión destrozado por todo lo que había visto y escuchado. Cuando niño muchas veces se imaginó que al ver a Harry en ese estado y por su causa iba a ser lo máximo, y sin embargo, ahora se sentía basura, una mierda, cualquier cosa menos un ser humano._

_Narcisa observó el andar lento y cansado de su hijo, su mirada roja y dolida, hasta por un momento creyó haber visto su alma arrastrándose por el suelo como si todas las fuerzas de vivir se le hubiesen acabado, pero ella ni Lucius podían hacer más por ellos, ahora eran Draco y Harry los que debían luchar por su felicidad y ella solo podía rezar por que las cosas salieran bien._

_Draco siguió con su rutina de observar al pelinegro durante esa semana, pensando en una forma de acercarse sin provocar su ira, sus padres habían vuelto a Inglaterra para darles el espacio necesario para que pudieran hablar._

_Harry iba caminando lentamente, era de noche e iba con las compras que había hecho en el mercado y parecía nervioso. El rubio apresuró el paso para tratar de entender el porqué del nerviosismo de su moreno pero al acercarse más de lo debido Harry tiró sus compras al suelo y le apuntó con la varita._

_¿Quién eres y por qué me estas siguiendo desde hace varios días?_

_Draco se quiso patear mentalmente pues se había olvidado del porque Harry James Potter era el salvador del mundo mágico y que éste, gracias a los entrenamientos antes de la guerra, tenía los sentidos sumamente desarrollados y más ahora que tenía que velar por la seguridad de la pequeña vida que llevaba en el vientre._

_Ambos se encontraban en un parque y como estaba bastante oscuro pues ya estaba muy entrada la noche no temían que los muggles los vieran realizando magia._

_Hola Harry—Draco observó en la oscuridad como se rostro de su moreno se iba desencajando._

_Malfoy, tanto tiempo ¿a qué se debe que estés por estos lados del mundo? —siseó con desprecio._

_Vine a buscarte a ti y a mi hija._

_Pues puedes irte por donde viniste pues ni mi hija ni yo pensamos irnos contigo a ningún lado. — Harry recalcó con fiereza "MI" hija. _

_Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, amor._

_¡No me digas amor nunca más en tu vida! —gritó Harry y se dio la vuelta para irse lo más rápido de ahí._

_Pues no me dejas opción que hacer esto por las malas. —Draco con un muy rápido movimiento agarró a Harry y se desaparecieron del parque dejando las compras del moreno regadas por el camino._

_¡Suéltame animal! —Harry luchaba contra su captor pero era inútil pues el dolor de cabeza le estaba matando y estaba comenzando a ver estrellitas mientras su cuello se tensaba y se endurecía como una barra de hierro—¡Eres un jodido irresponsable no puedo aparecerme porque puedo hacerle daño al bebé!_

_Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal ante la reprimenda, y deposito al pelinegro sobre un diván, ya en su casa, para que no se cayera o se lastimara pero al ver lo roja que estaba su cara, la expresión de dolor y la sudoración fría llamó rápidamente al doctor Carson quien un par de minutos después estaba atendiendo a un muy histérico ojiverde._

_Señor Malfoy, el señor Potter está dormido, le di algunas pociones para bajar su presión y una para dormir._

_Pero él y el bebé estarán bien ¿verdad?_

_Sí, estarán bien pero por favor evite que vuelva a ese estado o podría poner en riesgo el embarazo._

_Yo me encargo de cuidarlo no se preocupe._

_Bien, no le cambiare las pociones que está tomando pero de haber otra crisis le daré algunas más fuertes._

_Los días pasaron y las crisis siguieron, el número de pociones aumentaron tanto que después de una crisis particularmente fea el mismo doctor le recomendó que se alejara del pelinegro o tendrían que interrumpir el embarazo._

_Draco intentaba hablar con su ojiverde pero el otro no le daba oportunidad, le echaba de su lado y se descontrolaba, hasta que una noche no soporto su desdicha y busco a una antigua amiga. La bebida._

_Harry reconocía que se estaba pasando que su actitud ponía en riesgo su vida y la de su criatura pero es que no podía evitarlo ¡Malditas hormonas, malditos celos, maldito orgullo!, se sentía mal y ya no quería seguir peleando, estaba harto de siempre tener que estar firme, fuerte y valiente ante todo. Ese Harry nació, creció y murió en la guerra._

_El quería ser otro Harry, uno que podía permitirse ser débil y dejarse llevar como todos. Confiar, aunque eso había hecho y termino destrozado por Draco._

_No era tonto se daba cuenta de lo que sufría el rubio por su rechazo, por su inseguridad por lo que decidió buscarlo, hablar con él y tomar una decisión pues ahora personita dependía de él, en esa inmensa mansión._

_Se levanto de la inmensa cama y camino lentamente mirando a su alrededor algún indicio de donde podría estar el rubio pero nada. No podía negarlo, estaba preocupado pues hacía varios días que no lo veía… ¿Y si cometía alguna estupidez, o si se hubiese cansado de sus berrinches y se hubiera marchado lejos de él? Pues por más que gritase, y jurara en miles de idiomas que lo odiaba y lo quería lejos de él y de la pequeña que llevaba en su vientre lo cierto era que lo necesitaba. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo._

_Tan solo ahora entendía aquella frase que alguna vez escucho "Tan solo se odia lo amado" Y él a pesar de todo aún lo amaba con su vida. _

_Siguió caminando entre los cuartos y luego bajó la gran odiada escalera con cuidado hasta alcanzar una especie de lobby, caminó un poco más observando la exquisita decoración del lugar hasta que escuchó fuertes ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y un grito por lo que comenzó a correr lo más rápido que su enorme barriga le permitía._

_Al llegar al lugar se percato que era el despacho del Draco y el rubio se encontraba en el suelo con una herida en el brazo. Harry se acercó a donde estaba su ex pareja y olio el penetrante aroma a bebida que tenía el rubio y luego miró a su alrededor para ver todos los destrozos que había._

_Ven Draco, debemos lavar la herida—dijo en el tono más suave que encontró._

_Esta herida no es nada a comparación de la que tengo en mi alma pero tú no lo sabes, no me quieres escuchar, tú crees que eres el único que está sufriendo pero no es así yo estoy muriendo, muero a cada segundo que estas lejos de mí, muero cuando me rechazas, muero porque tú eres mi vida y si tú no estás yo no existo. ¡Te amo, maldita sea! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te amo!_

_Harry se permitió observar detenidamente la imagen que tenia ante él. Era la terrible representación de un hombre vencido por la vida, que al verse destruido por sus experiencias se alimentaba de la desdicha, la soledad y la desesperación que todo ser tendría al imaginar que su futuro seria aun peor de su actual realidad. _

_Ojeras profundas rodeaban sus opacos ojos grises carentes de aquella chisma traviesa tendiendo a maliciosa que siempre le había gustado, su piel, aquella piel que tantas noches besó, acarició y adoró estaba curtida, enfermiza, y al paso que la herida sangraba iba adquiriendo un tono más pálido y preocupante de lo normal, sus cabellos rubios estaban enredados, sudorosos y probablemente sucios pues por el aspecto de su apariencia hacía varios días desde que no tomaba una ducha._

_¿Cómo demonios permitió que todo llegara hasta este punto? ¿Será que aun había una oportunidad?_

_Draco, estas borracho, mañana hablaremos sobre esto. Ahora vamos a curar esa herida y…— Trató de convencerle mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo para estar a su altura. _

_¡No! Ahora que puedo explicarte… Ahora que estas aquí… Me vas a escuchar… Juro por Dios que no dejaré que me calles más, Harry James Potter, es más no diré nada vas a verlo— Draco se impulsó y tomó la cara del moreno con sus dos manos antes que el ojiverde pudiese siquiera intentar apartarse y luego posó su frente sobre la de él._

_Harry lo miró directamente a sus ojos confundido pues no entendía que pretendía pero al querer moverse para zafarse del agarre en su mente comenzaron a fluir una serie de imágenes muy dolorosamente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, le estaba mostrando sus recuerdos con legeremancia._

_Harry vio y sintió el dolor de cada uno de los pensamientos de la persona que tenía enfrente, vio como él le fue indiferente, como lo dejo lado, vio el llanto de su rubio frente al espejo de un baño, se vio a si mismo abrazándose a Dean Thomas, vio su horrible intento de mentira, la conversación con Nott y lo que ocurrió después de esa fatídica noche._

_Para cuando Draco se alejó de él Harry estaba llorando a su lado de forma desconsolada, por lo que se acercó al moreno lo más suave que un borracho puede y lo abrazó._

_Al ver que el moreno no le rechazó le levantó el rostro y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su cara y cuello para luego quedar recargado en su hombro y así aspirar ese aroma que le volvía loco y había extraño en todos los meses de forzosa distancia._

_Harry se quedó estático disfrutando las caricias de su amado hasta que escuchó que le estaba tarareando una música suavemente mientras lo mecía lentamente entre sus brazos, los brazos que había extrañado durante esos duros meses. _

_No le importo el olor a bebida, sudor y la falta de higiene. Era un momento cálido, sincero, y sobre todo perfecto._

_No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie  
_

_El rubio colocó sus manos alrededor del rostro del ojiverde y lo obligó a mirarlo. No hablaron, las miradas lo decían todo. Ambos eran sobrevivientes, ambos habían sufrido, y ahora ambos estaban cansados de luchar y ser fuertes._

_Tal vez era hora de solo sujetarse mutuamente y nunca más dejarse ir._

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
Qué diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
Que dios no va a entender por qué te vas_

No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón sin dueño  


_Harry sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, era doloroso pero a la vez glorioso. Realmente curioso, es decir ¿Quién podría imaginarse que sentir tanto dolor podría hacerte sentir tan feliz? Y entonces supo lo que significaba. Su corazón le estaba gritando que aun estaba vivo y que estaba preparado para volver a amar, para dejarse guiar hacia la felicidad o para dejarse sostener en la tristeza._

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé_

Derramaré mis sueños  
si algún día no te tengo  
Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño  
Pasaré un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quien hizo un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque  


_La situación en la que estaban era bizarra pero a la vez hermosa, sus miradas no solo traslucían los complejos sentimientos encontrados sino que los transportaban a otro lugar, a otra época, como si el mundo entero hubiese desaparecido y solo ellos dos existiesen. Por primera vez en muchos meses e incluso años fueron libres y ambos se encargarían esta vez que así fuera para siempre. _

_No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire_

Si tú no estás no sé  
Si tú no estás aquí

_Nunca me dejes, amor— le susurró Draco en su oído al moreno después de un tiempo en el cómodo silencio que les rodeaba._

_Nunca. —aseguró fervientemente en un susurro Harry mientras él y Draco se mecían juntos. Era tan bueno estar así de nuevo solo ellos, habría momentos difíciles en el futuro de eso no había duda pero al menos ahora sabían lo que era sufrir la ausencia del amado, la desesperación, el dolor y no volverían ninguno de los dos por el mismo error. _

_Draco dejó a Harry sobre el suelo y se colocó junto a él, abrazándolo fuertemente, y comenzando a quitarle la camisa que llevaba. Harry, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, se dejó hacer, hasta que la camisa estuvo sobre el suelo. Draco, asombrado, notó el tamaño del vientre de Harry y, con algo de nervios, colocó su mano sobre ello, sintiendo la dureza del vientre y, como queriendo que no la olvidaran, la pequeña patada que su bebe decidió dar en ese momento, jadeó sorprendido al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos_

_Harry, notando eso, sonrió un poco y colocó su mano sobre la del rubio, mientras que éste se acostó detrás de su moreno, colocando la espalda de éste en su pecho, al tiempo que acariciaba a la pequeña que ambos habían hecho._

_La palabra perdón no fue dicha esa noche por ninguna de las partes, no fue necesario."_

¿Papá? —una vocecita interrumpió sus recuerdos y se giró para encarar a la dueña.

¿Qué ocurre Danielle? —Draco tomo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hija y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Es que ya me voy a dormir y quería decirte buenas noches.

¿Ya te despediste de tu abuela y de tu abuelo?

Sí papá. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro cielo.

¿En que estabas pensando cuando entre? Porque te hable varias veces y no me respondías.

Estaba pensando en tu papi Harry.

¿Lo extrañas?

Muchísimo.

Me gustaría que este aquí con nosotros.

Yo también mi amor, yo también, pero no es posible. _—_suspiró_—_ Y bueno ya es hora de ir a la cama,buenas noches mi cielo, que duermas bien y que sueñes con los angelitos.

Buenas noches papá, te quiero mucho.

Yo también mi amor.

Draco miró como su pequeña se iba hacia la puerta del despacho para luego girar y mirarle con sus ojazos verdes llenos de vida y picardía mientras le lanzaba un beso el cual él respondió con otro.

El rubio la vio salir y se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado para volver al balcón y sumergirse en sus recuerdos como era su rutina desde que él no estaba.

"_¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Auxilio!_

_Draco escuchó unos gritos al salir del baño de la recamara que compartía con Harry desde algunos días y salió corriendo al reconocer su voz. El ojiverde estaba al pie de la escalera en el suelo sangrando mientras sujetaba su panza de 9 meses de gestación._

_¡Harry! ¿Qué sucedió? —gritó mientras se bajaba para socorrerle._

_Me resbale en los últimos escalones y no pude evitar el golpe, estoy sangrando Draco y duele mucho ¡Llama al medimago! ¿Qué esperas? _

_El medimago llegó y ahí comenzó el calvario de ambos padres pues por el golpe el parto se adelantó varios días y no podían realizar una cesárea pues para eso debían movilizar al moreno y en el estado que estaba no era recomendable. Había perdido mucha sangre, y ese día aun no había tomado sus pociones. _

_Harry, amor tranquilízate— suplicaba Draco mientras el moreno gritaba de dolor por las contracciones y se ponía cada vez más nervioso._

_No puedo Draco, ¿y si le sucedió algo por mi culpa? ¡oh, por dios! —gritó el moreno mientras el rubio le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un trapo húmedo._

_No le va a pasar nada ni a ella ni a ti cariño…_

_Prométeme que la cuidaras bien si algo me ocurre Draco…_

_¡No digas eso!_

_¡Promételo!_

_Te lo prometo amor. Te lo juro._

_Te… a... mo... Lo… sien… —murmuró Harry mientras giraba la cabeza y comenzaba a convulsionar._

_Draco, demasiado asustado por el estado de su moreno, no sintió cuando su padre y el señor Weasley le sacaban a rastras de la habitación de su pareja lo único que llego a su cerebro fue eclampsia y luego la angustiosa oscuridad._

_Horas después, cuando despertó, se encontró con la fuerte noticia de que todo había terminado."_

Quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios que fueron los que me impulsaron a escribir parte de esta continuación y final definitivo. Espero que este segundo capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas.

Bueno quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a Reykou Higurashi por betearme este capítulo y darle su toque. Reykou me escribió hace casi un mes en mi cuenta de fanfiction pidiéndome que continuara la historia o que le diese la autorización para hacer la continuación por lo que yo le propuse que la escribiéramos juntas.

Muchas gracias linda! ˃

Y bue… ahora si… a leer el final!

Hola— dijo una voz en su oído haciendo que diera un salto del susto— ¿Qué haces aquí solo y tan pensativo?

¡Volviste Harry! — Draco sintió el abrazo del cálido cuerpo que estaba atrás de él— no te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana. ¿Tuviste problemas en el trabajo?

Nop… Es que te extrañaba mucho a ti y a nuestra pequeña por lo que decidí volver antes. — Dijo el ojiverde mientras iba dejando un camino de besos desde la oreja hasta el hombro de su esposo.

Yo tambiénte extrañe mucho mi cielo, ¿tienes que volver a viajar pronto? — El rubio casi ronroneó como un gato ante las atenciones de su pareja.

No. Digamos que decidí tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones para disfrutar de mi hermosa familia ¿Qué opinas? _—_ contestó Harry al tiempo que metía la mano bajo la camisa de Draco y le acariciaba la espalda

Opino que es una excelente idea mi amor.

_Si, hacía cinco años su vida había dado un giro de 180°. Desde hacía cinco años que él era jodidamente feliz._

_Fin….._


End file.
